According to conventional art, there is provided a vehicle with such a configuration that panel members such as a roof panel provided to a vehicle body are made openable, closable, and movable (see Patent Documents 1, 2). In the vehicle relating to Patent Document 1, a roof panel is supported by a vehicle body via a link mechanism and at the same time, the link mechanism is driven by an electric motor so as to allow opening and closing of the roof panel between fully closed state where vehicle cabin space is closed and stored state where vehicle cabin space is opened and the roof panel is stored in the trunk room.
For panel members such as roof panel automatically openable/closable as mentioned, there is a possibility that lifting of the roof panel occurs by aerodynamic force or vibrations during traveling in fully closed state or at stored state, and looseness is caused due to vibrations during traveling. Therefore, the roof panel should be reliably held to the vehicle body in fully closed state and stored state, and various locking mechanisms are required.
For example, in the vehicle relating to Patent Document 1, a roof locking mechanism for holding front edge portion of the roof panel to front header of vehicle body in fully closed state, where vehicle cabin space is closed by the roof panel, is provided. The roof panel is held in fully closed state by this roof locking mechanism which is driven by an electric motor via a connecting rod.
Further, a link locking mechanism for restricting the link mechanism connecting the roof panel and the vehicle body while the roof panel is in fully closed state is provided. In this way, improvement of holding rigidity of the roof panel in fully closed state is attempted by restricting the link mechanism. That is, the link locking mechanism indirectly holds the roof panel by restricting the link mechanism. This link locking mechanism is driven via a wire although driving mechanism is unknown.
Further, in a vehicle relating to Patent Document 2, a stored state locking mechanism which holds the roof panel in the storage room in stored state where the roof panel is stored in the storage room is provided. In this way, by holding the roof panel in stored state by the stored state locking mechanism, up/down looseness of the roof panel in the storage room at traveling is prevented. The stored state locking mechanism is driven by an electric motor via a connecting rod.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-264657    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-264658